inuyasha and kagome love
by kindtemari123
Summary: this is the first story of mine
1. the end is a new start

Inuyasha and Kagome's love

_chapter 1_

One day Kagome was walking home from school. The last day of school to be exact. Her, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroko, Shippo, and Kilala had just said goodbye 3 days ago. They had finished their journey and Kagome had to leave. Now she was never allowed to go back. She would never see them again. Kagome just wouldn't stop repetting that in her head. I't started pouring, as she started to cry. "Damn you Inuyasha, why did you make me love you? Why am I blaming you Inuyasha," asked Kagome whiping the tears from her eyes. Mean while in Inuyasha's time. Inuyasha (still hafe demon) was punching the ground next to the well, as hard as he could. It was raining there too and Inuyasha was also crying. "Kags, Kaags, Kaaags, Kaaaaaaaaaaaaags," Inuaysha yelled. Sango and miroko heard Inuyasha yelling, so they ran outside. "Oh poor guy," said Sango. "Ifell so sorry for him," said Miroko. Sango calmed Inuyasha down and left with Miroko. INuyasha and Kagome both nelt down on one knee, took off hafe of a locket, and said "Why did you go?" (kags is short for kagome) Kagome got up and went on walking. She had to get home before sundown. Six blocks down she saw the old tree where her and inuyasha first met. Kagome missed Inuyasha. Inuyasha got up after 3 hours of crying. He was sick of crying and trying to find a way to fix this. What inuyahsa did next he would regret for the rest of his life!

_end of chapter 1......_


	2. the kiss

_**INUYASHA AND KAGOME**_

CHAPTER TWO

INUYASHA STEPPED BACK THEN RAN AND JUMPED IN THE WELL. HE DUG UNTIL HE BROKE THE BARRIER. WHEN HE GOT TO KAGOMES SIDE HE LOOKED AROUND AND SAW KAGOME. SHE WAS TALKING WITH HOJO. "KAGOME" YELLED INUYASHA. KAGOME DIDN'T HEAR HIM. "LISTEN HOJO I KNOW YOU LIKE BUT IM NOT READY TO LOVE AGAIN" SAID KAGOME. "OR ARE YOU" ASKED HOJO AS HE LEANED IN AND KISSED HER. INUAYSHA WAS SO DEVISTATED THAT HE DIDN'T SEE WHAT HAPPENED NEXT. "HOJO" KAGOME YELLED ANGRLY AS SHE SLAPED HIM KICKED HIM IN THE NUTS AND WALKED AWAY. WHEN SHE TURNED AROUND SHE SAW INUYASHA STANDING THERE. SHE FELT AWFUL. "KAGOME HOW COULD YOU" ASKED INUYASHA. "INUYASHA I CAN EXPLAIN..." SHE STARTED TO SAY BUT INUYASHA'S GLARE MADE HER VOICE DISAPPER. "YOU HAVE ONE MINENT" SAID INUYASHA. "WELL YOU SEE HE KISSED ME AND I KICKED HIM IN THE NOTS IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER" SAID KAGOME AS SHE STARTED TO CRY. "WELL THATS GOOD ENOUGH" SAID INUYASHA AS HER WIPED AWAY HER TEARS. "COME ON LETS GO" SAID INUYASHA WALKING TO THE WELL. "WERE ARE WE GOING" ASKED KAGOME. "TO _MY_ TIME" SAID INUYASHA.

END OF CHAPTER TWO........


	3. In his world

**My note to all of you: I'm sorry about taking so long to post this. I have been kinda obsessed with twilight lately, and I will try to make longer chapters. This will be the second to last chapter because school is almost over, and I have plans for the summer but I will make sure I end all the short fan fics I have put on here before the summer ends. Thank you for you time and waiting for this to come out. enjoy!**

Inuyasha and Kagome love

chapter 3

As Inuyasha and Kagome fell down the well they sighed in hormany. They were both finally happy. Inuyasha pulled kagome up out of the well. Kagome smiled. Then BANG!

Something had happened near hut Inuyasha and the others had been staying in. "Inuyasha!! Look out!!" yelled Sango. Inuyasha ducked dragging Kagome along with him. The knife almost hit them. "whats going on?" asked Kagome in a paniced voice. "Stay down," Inuyahsa said keeping calm. "what do you want Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha as he got up slowly. "You know what I want!" she snaped. "You and the jewle shards!" kagome shot up. "You can't have him Kikyo!" "Go away you vile wentch!" "Kagome!" Inuyasha snaped. "I thought I told you to stay down!" Kikyo couldn't take Kagome's voice. She tossed a knife at Kagome. Inuyasha failed to reach Kagome in time to stop the knife, and it stabbed her. "Kagome!" yelled Sango. "Dont move," commanded Maroko. Kikyo smirked. "Fuck you Inuyasha, I'm going home." Kikyo said as she ran off. "Kagome are you alright?" asked Sango who was at kagome's side holling the knife she had just pulled out. "Yeah I'm fine," Kagome said trying to keep her breath steady. "Inuyasha!" she yelled. He darted to her. "Im right here don't worry." he said. Kagome blacked out.

Three hours later Kagome woke up. "We need to talk," Inuyasha said looking at kagome. "About what?" asked Kagome. "About you and me." " We need to find a way that we can love each other, everyone else will know that we want each other and no one else." "What comes to your mind when I describe that?" he asked. Kagome thought about it for a second and then her face lit up. "marrage," she said happily. "Exactly," said Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome to her feet. Inuyasha then got down on his knees and pulled out a box. He cleared his throught. "Kagome Higeroshi, will you marry me?" Inuyasha asked Kagome with tears of joy filling her eyes said "Yes!" Inuyasha and Kagomme spead the word in his world and then went to Kagome's.

How will Kagome's family react? Find out in chapter 4!!!!


End file.
